crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Archived Wiki Updates
Regular News February 2016 Crypt of the Necrodancer hits Playstation 4 and Playstation Vita on Feb. 2nd, 2016. Playstation Exclusive special guest composer(s) Jake "Virt" Kaufman and Girlfriend Records join forces in this version of the game along the original 3 composers, Danny B, A_Rival, and FamilyJules7x. May 2015 Pre-Release and Early access phase April 2015 Full Release Date: April 23rd, 2015. March 2015 Keeping up to date... February 2015 Preparing major update... Major update done. The page is now up to date with v0.399. The global image format is still 50x50. 48x48 is acceptable. The background should be either black or transparent. "Tiles" and "Traps" has been merged into "Zones". The "Traps" page still has the explanations, the trap images in "Zones" link to it. The "Achievement" page left the quick navigation, but is now linked to from several pages with achievement relevant information. The "Shop & NPC" page now contains the travel runes that teleport you to the shops. January 2014 Keeping up to date... December 2014 Christmas Update! Keeping up to date... November 2014 Keeping up to date... October 2014 Keeping up to date... Halloween Update! September 2014 Keeping up to date... August 2014 The page has been updated for version 0.370alpha This is the first version available to the public on steam early access. Our watch as the chosen few early alpha testers has come to an end, for the game is now available to everybody. Luveluen (talk) July 2014 The page has been updated for version 0.363alpha The image format is now 50x50 (scaled from 24x24) with BLACK background (no longer transparent). Luveluen (talk) June 2014 The page has been updated for version 0.354alpha. Luveluen (talk) May 2014 The page has been updated for version 0.335alpha. Luveluen (talk) April 2014 The page has been updated for version 0.325alpha. Luveluen (talk) February 2014 The page has been updated for version 0.256alpha. Luveluen (talk) January 2014 This wiki has now reached a state that allows looking at it without fear of acute health hazard. We will try to keep the wiki up to date with the development of the game at least once per month. News will now follow in monthly intervals (besides special events). Luveluen (talk) Work done to get the Wiki started 17. January 2014 The wiki is up to date as of today. Optimizing requires feedback. Luveluen (talk) 16. January 2014 Completing Deciding which details have to wait for further development. Optimizing. Luveluen (talk) 15. January 2014 Mainly uploading images. Scheduling information gathering (exact numbers). Preparing to improve the format (tables etc.) More templates needed? Thinking about how to organize equipment. Monsters table. Luveluen (talk) 14. January 2014 Basic structure is done. Gathering some content... Waiting for the game to be released. Ryan was so kind to give me access to the alpha version of the game and permission to use the information to build this wikia. Luveluen (talk) 13. January 2014 The Wiki just started. Seriously, seconds ago. Working on: GRAPHICS, TEMPLATES and .CSS Image standard: 50x50 (scaled from 24x24, format ingame) wordmark: 250x65 pixels page width: roughly 1200 pixels Colour light purple: AE139E Colour dark purple: 7A0D70 Colour purple eyes: EA0DFF Colour Background: 000000 Edit/Addition to colours: Colour HeaderLine: 4B0843 Colour Header: 1D031A Colour Buttons: 1D031A Colour Links: 7A0D70 Luveluen (talk) Category:Archive Category:News